Coo
Coo is a friend of Kirby's who appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and 3. Coo is an owl. He is one of Kirby's Animal Friends, and he is one of the two that can fly. The other is Pitch. Also, the name Coo is derived from kuu, a Japanese word for air, which implies he's helpful in the air. (it could also based upon the onomatopoeia, coo, the noise a pigeon makes) In games In Kirby's Dream Land 2 Stone: The duo forcibly drop straight down, destroying everything in their path. Cutter: Coo throws boomerangs in rings, three of them, in three directions: diagonally up, diagonally down, and straight forward. Needle: Kirby extends spikes below Coo, while they fly around together. Fireball (Burning): Coo rushes forward and down at a sharp angle in a flaming meteor attack. Coo ignites as well. Parasol: Coo holds the umbrella above his head and spins in a tornado attack that lasts about three seconds. This grants invincibility. This attack is similar to the Tornado ability Spark: Kirby electrifies himself, launching a constant stream of electricity to strike the ground directly beneath him. In Kirby's Dream Land 3 Fireball (Burning): Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. Stone: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. Ice: Kirby blows ice crysals forward that freezes anything within range. Needle: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. Clean: Coo transforms into a giant featherduster that Kirby uses. Parasol: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2, but this time, some attacks can hurt Kirby. Spark: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. Cutter: Same as Kirby's Dream Land 2. Coo's flying ability also provides an advantage in many situations, he is strong enough to fly even in very strong wind, just like Kine is strong enough to swim against fast water currents. For some unknown reason Coo has no friends (or in Pitch's case a mother) like all other Animal Friends have. He's also a form in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards when Kirby uses the Stone Friends ability. In this form, Kirby can fly in a tough rock form for a sort distance then has to land. Coo's weight works against him in this form as he falls quickly and cannot fly as well as Stone Pitch, also, unlike Pitch, he doesn't roll. In the Anime Coo apears in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, as a wise owl that helps Kirby out in a few situations. Mostly involving other animals of Dream Land. Other than that he doesn't appear in the series very often. When mentioned by other characters, Coo is often held in high regard for his widom and judgement, like a wise old sage. Owls often seem to symbolize knowledge. Trivia * In the English anime, Coo has a male voice. In the Japanese show, he (said to be a "she") has a female voice. * In some appearences Coo has grey feathers, whereas other times he is bright purple, the latter may be to make him fit in more with the bright colours of Kirby's world. * In Kirby Canvas Curse, Coo is drawn in Paint Panic. Category:Allies Category:Anime Characters Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Animal Friends Category:Heroes